The invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping flexible elongate objects and comprising an arrangement for advancing the objects and a wrapping wheel arranged coaxially to the longitudinal axis of the objects and provided with a tape spool support displaceable with the wrapping wheel.
A known apparatus of this type comprises a device for advancing the objects, wherein this device comprises a circulating chain for advancing objects, and the chain is provided with uniformly arranged gripping clamps for the objects to be wrapped up. Corresponding slides are provided for programming wrapping steps. The selection of wrapping steps is limited by the finite spatial expansion of the slides. For this reason, it is not possible to automatically wrap up the objects from the very beginning of the front end.
The Dye U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,563 shows an apparatus in which, for holding the cable end a holding device 9 in form of a clamp is provided. For wrapping up the clamp 20 rotates thereby the cable or wire 21 entrained in rotation. Moreover, the maximum possible wrapping length is very limited, since it is determined by the length of the track way 6. Furthermore, the quality of the wrapping is not constant or in other words with increased wrapping length it is worse due to increasing torsion. The pulling tension of the band is thereby always weaker and the individual cable is additionally wrapped in a disadvantageous manner.
The Glassford U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,727 discloses an apparatus in which the maximum wrapping length is limited by the length of the chain 70. In Glassford the wheels or rollers 114,116 serve only as tension holding devices and do not have any drive. Moreover, the rollers 114, 116 are arranged before the wrapping wheel as considered in the pulling direction of the wire.
The Garner U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,692 discloses an apparatus which provides wrapping of wires with unlimited length of a caterpillar-type. This apparatus is however not suitable for short wrapping lengths and especially for cable trees.
The Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,167 discloses an apparatus which is similar to the apparatus of Garner. This apparatus is however not suitable for short wrapping lengths and especially for cable trees.
The Basso U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,519 shows a similar apparatus as Glassford. In the patent to Basso the maximum wrapping length is limited by the periphery of the drum 52 as shown in FIG. 1. An unlimited wrapping or in other words long wrapping length is not possible and is not suitable for wrapping of cable trees.
The Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,547 discloses an apparatus which is similar to the apparatus of Garner. This apparatus is also not suitable for short wrapping lengths and especially for cable trees.